


The Minnie To My Mickey

by ApollosArtemis



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Disney, Disneyland, F/F, Sanvers - Freeform, Secret Valentine, Valentine’s Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 09:04:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17784515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApollosArtemis/pseuds/ApollosArtemis
Summary: For their second Valentine’s Day together, Alex brings Maggie to Disneyland for the first time.





	The Minnie To My Mickey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RonRos47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonRos47/gifts).



> For Ronnie, happy valentine’s day!!

Last Valentine’s Day was Maggie’s moment to shine, Maggie’s moment to plan and prepare and to make the day perfect. 

This year Alex wanted to do something, now that Maggie got over her fear of February 14th. She thought about what to do for longer than she’d like to admit, knowing that Maggie threw their mini-gala together in a single day. But then, suddenly, it hits her.

Disney. 

Maggie is a huge Disney nerd, always quoting movies left and right, but she never went to any of the theme-parks. And so that’s what they do, after Alex decided that it was in fact romantic enough. 

And as Maggie swings their joined hands in the parking lot and then let’s go of her hand once they’re in front of the entrance to just gawk at everything in front of her, the eldest Danvers knows that she definitely made the right choice. 

“I can’t believe you actually brought me here.” Maggie mumbles as they get on the train to go into the park. 

“I had to do something to pay you back for last year’s dance.” 

That sobers Maggie up and she turns serious so fast Alex almost doesn’t catch her mistake. 

“Alex, you didn’t need to pay me back for that. I loved doing that.” 

“I know, but I wanted to do something for you too. Can’t let you have all the fun, huh?” 

Maggie smiles at that. 

“Yeah I guess you’re right.”

As they’re walking on the main street Maggie suddenly spots something that makes her entire face lit up in the most adorable way. 

“Alex!” She exclaims as she stops dead in her tracks. “We have to get ears! Can we get ears?” It’s playful, but also serious, and Alex couldn’t say no to her like this even if she wanted to, so they’re on the hunt for the perfect ears before she knows it. 

They end up with matching rainbow Minnie Mouse ear headbands. 

“So, where should we go?” Maggie asks, swinging their hands again as they walk. 

“You’re the one who dreamed of coming here Sawyer.” Alex replies as she uses her free hand to fix a confusing sunglasses and Minnie ears situation. 

“And you’re the one who knows this park like the back of her hand, Danvers.” 

Alex laughs at that. 

“Fine. We could walk towards Splash Mountain and see what we come across?” 

“Splash Mountain in the morning?”

“No line at this hour. Also, LA sun, we’ll be dry before we know it.” 

Alex had counted on Pirates, which they still had to do, but not on the Tiki Room to catch Maggie’s eye. She should have known it though, with her love for plants and animals. 

“Could you please stop singing that?” Alex grumbled again, since Maggie had been singing the Tiki Room song for the last ten minutes. They’re currently waiting in line for Pirates of the Carribean. 

“In the tiki tiki tiki tiki room, in the-”

“Magssssss.” Alex whined, earning a laugh from her girlfriend. 

“Fine, I’ll stop. But only because I love you.” 

“What a lucky gal I am.” Alex jokes. 

They wait in line a bit longer and then they’re finally on their first “real” ride of the day. 

“Where to next?” Maggie asks the second they step into the sun again. 

“Splash Mountain.” 

It’s not a very long walk, but it’s the furthest they’ve walked between rides so far. They get a few stares, but they’re too giddy to care. 

Once they’re in line a couple behind them compliments their ears, and they ask a few questions about their plans for the day. 

Once it’s their turn Maggie makes Alex sit in the front. 

“You’re smaller!” 

“Which is why you’re going in the front Danvers, you’ll be my own human shield.” 

“Usually referred to as ‘girlfriend’ but human shield it is.” Alex pretends to sulk as she gets in before Maggie. 

Alex is absolutely soaked when they get off, and Maggie talks her into buying the picture even though she’s completely invisible being Alex. 

“You know I would be mad, but I said that it’s be fine with the sun and all.” Alex states as they start moving again. 

Maggie just laughs at that and let’s Alex expertly lead her through the park. As they approach the castle she gets confused as to what’s happening.   
“What are we doing?” 

“You don’t want to see the castle?” Alex replies, raising an eyebrow at her. 

Maggie just stares back in confusion, making Alex laugh.

“C’mon, time to blow that brilliant mind of yours.” 

The castle is absolutely magical on the inside. Maggie marvels at every single detail she sees and for a second Alex regrets not taking her to Disneyland sooner. 

After the castle Alex leads them around to Snow White’s wishing well. 

“What do we do here?” 

“We make a wish.” Alex replies softly as she hands Maggie a coin. 

I wish that I’ll always see her this happy.

I wish that we’ll spend the rest of our lives together.

“Next up: Space Mountain!” Alex exclaims as they enter Tomorrowland. 

“They sure have a lot of mountains here.” 

“Shut up nerd.” 

“Oh I’m the nerd?” Maggie shoots back, laughing as Alex bumps her shoulder. 

The line is about an hour long, and Maggie is shocked to find out that that’s in fact a short period of time. The hour flies by though, because they spend it joking and laughing and being in love.

“That ride was surprisingly short for an hour long wait.” Maggie notices as they walk out, quickly adding it was worth it. 

“Do you wanna go to the Buzz Lightyear ride or the Star Trek one next?” Alex asks as she stops walking. Maggie uses it to her advantage and kisses her. 

“To infinity and beyond.” She replies with a goofy smile on her face. 

“Copy that.” 

Alex claims that her shooting skills are better and that she’ll destroy Maggie, and although she puts up a decent fight, Alex does in fact win. 

Maggie grumbles about it until they actually go on the Star Trek ride. 

After Star Trek they walk back to Fantasy Land and decide to go on the Peter Pan ride, which has a bit of a longer line. 

“Where to next?” 

“I was thinking about the Pinocchio ride.” 

“Sounds great, let’s go.” 

While waiting in line Alex decides to open up about her previous Disneyland adventures.

“You know, when I was really young we came here and the whale freaked me out so much that afterwards I ran towards a stuffed Pinocchio toy and refused to let him go, so then they bought him for me. He’s currently living his best life on my childhood bed for as far as I know.” 

“Aww I didn’t know you were such a softie.” 

Alex laughed at that and then made her promise to never tell another living soul about it. 

“Not even Kara?” 

“Oh Kara knows, she tried to do the same thing when we took her to Disneyland for the first time but it didn’t work. She got ears though. And I believe she did get a toy, just not a Pinocchio one.” 

After Pinocchio they went to It’s a Small World. Alex takes the opportunity to get back at Maggie and doesn’t stop singing the small world song until she’s forced to stop because a young girl hesitantly taps their legs to get their attention. 

“Hey! Enjoying your time in Disneyland?” Alex immediately asks, kneeling down to get to eye level. 

The girl nods and then nervously compliments her on the Minnie ears she’s wearing. 

“Thank you! I got them at a store on Main Street. Thinking about getting your own ears?” 

The girl nods again so Alex keeps going. 

“You know, you could get an actual hat with ears and ask them to embroider your name on the back. My sister and I did that a few years ago.” 

“Is that your sister?” The girl asks, motioning towards Maggie, making both her and Alex laugh.

“No, that’s my girlfriend. I took her here for Valentine’s Day.” 

“Girls can have girlfriends?” 

“Definitely. And boys can have boyfriends if they want to.” 

“That’s so cool!” 

The girl and Alex talk for a bit longer, discussing the best rides and their favourite princesses. 

“You’re cute.” Maggie mentions as Alex gets back up. 

“Hmm yeah, I’ve heard that before.” 

“The Great and Terrible Alex Danvers got called cute? By who?” Maggie asks, pretending to sound shocked. 

“You know exactly by who.” 

Then it’s time for them to get in a boat. It’s a Small World is spent trying to catch all the hidden princesses and Disney characters. 

Afterwards they walk through Mickey’s ToonTown and visit a few houses of famous cartoon characters, such as Mickey himself, Minnie and Goofy. 

They end the day back on Main Street, admiring the fireworks and projections on the castle. 

“Thanks for bringing me here.” Maggie says as they stand there, her head on Alex’s shoulder and her hand around her waist. 

“Anytime. I love you.” 

“I love you too. Forever.”


End file.
